From Skylands to a New Journey!/Transcript
(The series begins with the clouds moving toward the screen. A VO is heard talking in the background.) ???: There exists a world unlike anyone has ever seen before. This is also where the Skylanders live and protect, too. And it was all created by the wise dragon himself. Welcome to Skylands! (Skylands shows up in view as he says it.) ???: In Skylands, the Skylanders like to do many different things. (Cuts to Jet-Vac (in his normal form), Smash Hit, and Zap, who are facing the Goblins.) Like saving Skylands from Kaos and his minions... (Jet-Vac (in his normal form), Smash Hit, and Zap charges towards the goblins and attacks them using their abilities. Zap shoots out a bolt of lightning and it makes the screen back, fading into the Hot Streak's Flame Wheel. It zooms out to the driver of the Hot Streak, revealing Spitfire to be the driver.) ???: Racing for the best driver in Skylands... (As Spitfire is driving the Hot Streak, the Sky Slicer is shown, with Stormblade as the driver, flying by him. Stormblade gives him a thumbs up.) (Soon enough, the Reef Ripper, with Gill Grunt (in his Deep Dive form) appears by them as well. He waves at them in the Reef Ripper, and then proceeds to make it jump over the ledge.) (Fades in to a hammer that looks like a Red Shell, which is then revealed to be Hammer Slam Bowser's hammer. He is facing Burning Fire Charizard in a battle to be the champion of the Skylanders Battle Royale Tournament.) ???: Battling to be the best Skylander... (Hammer Slam Bowser and Burning Fire Charizard battle each other as the Mabu watch them. He eventually defeats him and becomes the champion of the Skylanders Battle Royale Tournament. Buzz hands him the trophy and a medal to wear around his neck. He holds his hand up in the air as the Mabu cheer for Burning Fire Charizard.) Mabu: Charizard! (X3) (Cuts to Pop Fizz (in his normal form) making a potion to drink for himself so he can wow Splat, his girlfriend.) ???: Or just hang out with their girlfriends. (Pop Fizz drinks the potion and becomes his beast form. This scares Splat and she runs away. Pop Fizz turns back into his normal form, seeing that Splat is not there. He runs after her.) Pop Fizz (in his normal form): Hey! Come back, Splat! (Cuts to the skies of New York City, on Earth, as it pans down to Derek's new house.) Derek: Boy, would I love to become a Skylander like them because on Earth, it's not really the same as it was in Skylands! Not to mention that being a human isn't as cool as being a Skylander! (Cuts to his room, where he's getting ready for his first day of Middle School. As he's doing that, his voiceover is heard in the background.) Derek: You see, after my mom passed away, my dad, Diesel, decided to move away from Florida and move to New York City, and it's awesome living here! Oh, and by the way, if you want to know who I am... (He put his finger-less gloves on and it pans to his face.) Derek: Then my name is Derek! And I'm going to show the world what it's like to be a... Diesel: Breakfast, Derek! Derek: Coming, Dad! (Derek rushes to the kitchen, where his dad is making something for breakfast.) Derek: Good morning, Diesel! So... What are you making for breakfast? Diesel: Pancakes. Derek: Great! Diesel: Are you ready for your first day of Middle School, Derek? Derek: I'm sure am, Dad! (As Derek is eating breakfast, his VO is heard again.) Derek (VO): It's a good thing I had pancakes for breakfast, because today's my first day of Middle School! And I'm going to make sure I had a good breakfast, too! (Derek finished his breakfast as Diesel looks on.) Diesel: It's a good breakfast, huh? Derek: Yea! (hears the school bus horn outside) Oh, man! I got to go to school! (rushes to the door) Bye, Diesel! (goes out the door and onto the school bus) Diesel: Bye, Derek! (The school bus drives off. As it does, Derek's VO is heard once more.) Derek (VO): But what I didn't know is that something magical is going to happen that will change my life forever, literally! (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Commerical Break) (Title Card: Skylanders Come to Earth! A New Journey Begins!) (The school bus stops at Derek's Middle School.) School Bus Driver: We're here, students! Enjoy your first day at Middle School! (The students on the school bus get off it. Derek looks at the Middle School.) Derek: Well, looks like my Middle School years are about to begin! Wonder what new friends will I make on my first day here? ???: Hey, Derek! (Jason runs to Derek.) Derek: Hey, Jason! It's nice to be at my Middle School, huh? Jason: Yea! Ready for your first day here? Derek: I'm sure am, Jason! Oh, and by the way, have you ever heard of Skylanders? Jason: No, I haven't! Derek: Well, they're the magical creatures that protect Skylands from all evil! Jason: Oh yeah! I remember! They don't even exist in the real world! (The school bell rings.) Jason: Wait, I got to go to class now! See you there! (runs off) Derek: Hey, wait for me! (runs after him) (Derek's VO is heard in the background as he rushes to the doors of his Middle School.) Derek (VO): Maybe my friend, Jason, was right! Skylanders may not actually exist on Earth! (Cuts to Spyro's house in Skylands, where he is chilling out. Derek's VO is heard in the background as the camera pans up from Spyro's legs.) Derek (VO): Or so I thought... Back in Skylands, Spyro, the wise dragon who created Skylands, was chilling out at his home. Until Kaos arrived as usual. (Kaos' laugh is heard in the background. The light dims a bit. Spyro open his eyes, tilts his head, and sees something off-screen, shocked at what he's seeing. Cuts to the other Skylanders, who are also shocked at what they're seeing. Spyro runs to them and sees Kaos and his minions in front of him.) Spyro: Kaos! I knew you came here to wreck havoc on Skylands again! Kaos: Of course! I had failed to take over Skylands dozen of times before! But now you will finally meet your ultimate doooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Burning Fire Charizard: Not if you can defeat us first, Kaos! Kaos: We'll see about that, Skylosers! Attack, my minions! Gill Grunt (in his normal form): Ataccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! (The Skylanders and Kaos' minions charge towards each other and proceeds to fight each other. Hammer Slam Bowser swings his hammer, and it makes the screen black, cutting back to Earth, and it fades into a baseball that got hit with a baseball bat, revealing that Derek is playing baseball.) (Derek runs after the flying baseball and manages to catch it in mid-air, making Simon's team go out and lose the game, while Derek's team wins.) Colleen: You're out, Simon! Derek's team wins! (Cuts to the locker room, where the teams are hanging out since they finished their baseball game.) Simon: (sighs) I can't believe Derek has beaten me in a baseball game! Sky: Don't worry, Simon! It's only just for fun! Katie: Yeah! We had fun, right? Simon: Okay. I admit it. It was fun playing baseball. Katie: Good! (she sees Derek, lovesick) Oh, Derek. I wish I can tell you my feelings for you. Derek: Whoa there, Katie! Don't want me to get nervous about you, huh? Katie: Oh, sorry. Anthony: Sounds like Katie has a crush on Derek, huh? Sky: Yep. (The school bell rings. Cuts to Mr. Arron's classroom, where his students are learning about Science and the nature of the animals.) Mr. Arron: Welcome! It seems like you're all ready for your first lesson today! Is that right? Mr. Arron's students: Yeah! Derek: I'm sure ready for this lesson! Mr. Arron: That's good to know you're all ready! So today we'll be learning about the nature of the animals that live on Earth as your first lesson! You see... (Derek raises his hand, and Mr. Arron looks at him.) Mr. Arron: Yes, Derek? Derek: I have a question. When I got to Middle School, I told my friend, Jason, if he's ever heard of Skylanders, to which he responded that he didn't. When I told him about the Skylanders, he said that they don't exist in the real world! Is it true that Skylanders don't actually exist on Earth? Mr. Arron: I'm afraid so, Derek. Derek: Really? Ah, man! (puts his head down) (Derek's VO is heard in the background again.) Derek (VO): I really can't believe it! Skylanders don't actually exist in the real world! (Screen fades out. Cuts to Swampert (in his Swamp Jousting form) attacking some of the Mob Goblins in Skylands. The Skylanders are continuing to fight Kaos' minions as Derek's VO is heard in the background once more.) Derek (VO): Okay. Maybe what me, my friend, Jason, and Mr. Arron had said is not true. In Skylands, the Skylanders were almost victorious of defeating Kaos' minions and foiling his plans to take over Skylands again! That is, until a new evil, the likes of which both Skylands and Earth had never seen before, showed up. Spyro: Alright! A few more of Kaos' minions to knock out and... (Lightning flashes in the background as the thunder booms. Spyro, his fellow Skylanders, Kaos, and his minions look at the dark skies of Skylands, shocked.) Spyro: Oh, man! Hammer Slam Bowser: Please don't tell me The Darkness is back! Swamp Jousting Swampert: I just hope it's not that! Jet-Vac (in his normal form): Or maybe something even worse than it! (A voice is heard in the background.) ???: Alas, I have come to take Skylands and proclaim it as my new kingdom! Kaos: What!? But that's impossible! ???: SILENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND MAKE YOU MY SLAVES! High Five: Oh, no! Not this! (Lightning flashes in the background as both the Skylanders and Kaos' minions lose their powers, even Spyro and Kaos themselves.) ???: Perfect. Now you will see what's it's like to be my minions! (laughs) (The unknown figure casts a spell, but instead casts the wrong spell that makes the winds blow the Skylanders, the Skylands habitants, and the villains away from Skylands.) Spyro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! High Five: Where are we going!!? Kaos: I don't know, but it's not... BEAUTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! Burning Fire Charizard: I knew it was going to... HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! (The unknown figure is shocked as the Skylanders, the Skylands habitants, and the villains are being blown away from Skylands.) ???: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED! No matter, I'll just go to Earth instead! (laughs) (The unknown figure leaves Skylands and heads to Earth.) (The Skylanders, the Skylands habitants, and the villains flies towards Earth and gets turned into strange chargers in the process. They flew towards it as Derek's VO is heard in the background.) Derek (VO): Well, looks like the new evil had turned everyone in Skylands into strange chargers! Even the habitants and villains, too! Turns out I might actually get to meet a Skylander in person after all! (the school bell rings and it cuts to the grounds of Derek's Middle School) Well, not quite yet, though. Back on Earth, I was finished with my first day of Middle School. And boy, was I glad to make some new friends! (Derek gets on the school bus as his friends came over to say good-bye.) Jason: Bye, Derek! See you later! Sky: Don't forget, we'll visit your house at 3:30 PM today! Derek: Okay! (the school bus leaves) Bye, guys! Jason, Katie, Simon, Anthony, and Sky: Goodbye! (Cuts to the school bus and then to Derek's seat.) Derek: Wonder if my dad, Diesel, is home... I'm so worried about him. (sees some strange lights coming from the sky) Huh? (looks out the school bus windows) What are those strange lights? (The school bus stops at Derek's house.) Derek's School Bus Driver: Don't forget your backpack, Derek! (Derek gets off the school bus with his backpack. The school bus drives off while Derek walks to his house and opens the door to it.) Derek: Dad, I'm home! (notices Diesel isn't in his house) Dad? Hello? Maybe he's sleeping or something. (sees Diesel's note on the kitchen table) Wait a minute. What's this? (picks up the note) A note from Diesel? Wonder what it says? (reads the note Diesel left him) "Dear Derek, sorry I couldn't see you when you got back from your first day of school. I'm currently in my appointment right now, and I'm counting on you to make sure everything is going well while I'm gone!"!? But I can't do that! My friends are visiting me at 3:30 PM today and I can't be doing two things at once! (A crash is heard outside his house.) Derek: What the!? Who goes there? (Derek rushes to the door and opens it.) Derek: Who are you, anyways? (sad) Maybe I'm just making it up again... (sees a strange charger and energizer, confused) Huh? (picks up the charger) I've never seen a charger like this before! Must be a Skylander Charger! (reads the label) High Five Charger... What could activate it? (looks at the strange energizer) Maybe... (picks up the energizer) Must be a Skylander Charger Energizer! But I'm not sure of what to do with it... Wonder if putting the High Five charger in it will do anything? Only one way to find out! (Derek puts the High Five Charger in his Skylander Charger Energizer and flicks the switch to Summon Mode as he's saying it. He presses the switch and it shoots the High Five Charger, making Derek fall back.) Derek: GAH! What's going on? (Cuts to the High Five Charger, which lights up green.) High Five Charger's Voicebox: High Five Charger, engage! (Cuts to inside the High Five Charger, where High Five stretches out his body and gets out of it.) (A bolt comes from the High Five Charger, making High Five appear in front of Derek's house.) High Five: Whoa! What a wild ride! (looks at Derek's house, shocked) Hey, why am I in the real world now instead of Skylands? (looks at Derek, surprised) Hey, I'm actually meeting a guy in Skylander!? Totally cool! Derek: (gasps) High Five! I really can't believe it! High Five: What is it, Derek? Derek: You're... You're... High Five: What!? Derek: Real! (Commercial Break) (Fades into Derek and High Five, with Derek shocked about High Five existing in the real world.) Derek: It's true, High Five! You really do exist! High Five: Actually, I kind of do. Derek: *calms down, then gets confused* Then why are you on Earth in the first place? High Five: Well, we were battling against Kaos in Skylands until a strange new evil me and my friends have never seen before brought me, all the other Skylanders that were there, villains, and even habitants of Skylands to Earth in the form of Skylander Chargers! Derek: That's totally awesome! High Five: You got that right. Derek: Oh, one more thing. High Five: What is it? Derek: Would you become my Skylander Partner and BBF's, High Five? High Five: Of course! Who wouldn't want to be friends with a human, anyway? (Derek runs to High Five and picks him up, hugging him in his hands.) Derek: Oh, High Five! I always knew you'll be my real Skylander Partner! High Five: I know, Derek! I'm so glad I became your Skylander Partner and BBF's with you! (The High Five Charger recognizes High Five's response to become BFF's with Derek and his Skylander Partner, which causes it to have Derek's name appear on it, signifying that Derek has acquired the High Five Charger.) High Five Charger's Voicebox: High Five Charger Acquired! Derek: Whoa! Awesome! (Diesel's phone rings off-screen, making Derek drop High Five.) High Five: Wait! Your dad, Diesel, is calling you! (Derek and High Five rushed into Derek's house.) Derek: I'll get it! (Derek picks up the phone and answers it, with High Five watching him.) Derek: Hey, dad! Diesel (on phone): Hey, Derek. Sorry I couldn't get to meet you when you came back from your first day of school. (Cuts to the hospital, where Diesel is sitting in a chair and talking to his son, Derek, on his phone.) Diesel: I'm currently in my appointment right now and it's slated to last until tomorrow morning. Derek (on phone): Tomorrow morning!? Diesel: I'm afraid so, Derek. Derek (on phone): Well, that's too bad. But I'll tell you something shocking and surprising that happened and changed my life today. (Cuts back to Derek and High Five, back in Derek's house, as it zooms out to Derek and High Five, with Derek still talking to his dad, Diesel, on the phone and High Five still watching him talk to Diesel.) Diesel (on phone): Really? What happened? This better be something I believe in. Derek: Just after I read your note you left me, a strange thing crashed in front of my house! When I got out to see what's there, I discovered a Skylander Charger, and it contained High Five in it! Diesel (on phone): Huh huh. What did you do with it? (As they're talking, High Five walks to the couch and jumps and sits on it. He also grabs Derek's TV remote and turns on the TV, seeing what's on for the day.) Derek: I summoned him, and when I did, he told me that he got whisked away from Skylands to Earth by a strange new evil! I also became BFF's with him and his Skylander Partner, too! Diesel (on phone): That's wonderful. Does he have friends or anything? Derek: I'm not sure. I think he does, but I really can't remember. Besides, he's actually a Skylander! Diesel (on phone): A Skylander!? Son, I really can't believe you would make a Skylander as your BFF and your Skylander Partner! (Derek gets sad) I afraid you might have to send him back to Skylands. He might cause massive destruction to our planet! Derek: But Dad! He got whisked away by a strange new evil from Skylands to Earth! And unless if the scientists find a way to build a portal to Skylands or the strange new evil is defeated, then he'll be stuck here on this planet forever! (silence) Diesel (on phone): *breathes* Alright, Derek. You can keep High Five. However, you must keep that a secret to yourself and your 5 best human friends. Derek: (brightens up) Oh, really? Thanks, Dad! Diesel (on phone): You're welcome, Derek. *Diesel hears the doctor talking about his appointment to him, which is never heard* Oh, it must be time for my appointment! Well, Derek, got to go and have my appointment, now. See you tomorrow morning! Derek: Bye, Dad! *hangs up his phone, puts it back on the counter, and looks at High Five, who is sitting on his couch watching TV* (excited) Guess what, High Five? High Five: *looks at Derek* What is it? Derek: My dad, Diesel, is letting me keep you! High Five: That's wonderful! I hope your friends will believe you on that! *looks back at the TV* Derek: Haha, I know, High Five. We're going to have lots of fun together! Let's just hope that my teacher doesn't know about that, though. (As he's talking, the camera pans to the door of Derek's house, zooms in on it, and then cuts to Jason, Katie, Simon, Anthony, and Sky outside his home, walking on the sidewalk as they are preparing to visit him.) Sky: Hey Derek, are you there? Simon: Yea! We're going to have some fun doing things and... (They stop at the door, with Sky seeing High Five on the couch watching TV.) Sky: Hey, High Five's in his house! But why is there an actual Skylander on Earth? Jason: Must be the work of a charger like no other. Probably a Skylander Charger. Katie: *worried* I don't think High Five would make a good Skylander Partner. What if he destroys the whole city? *stops being worried and just shrugged* Ehh, that's not important right now. What's important is that we visit Derek so that we'll do many things together. (Cuts to Derek and High Five, who have their heads turn towards the door as she is speaking.) Katie: But isn't Derek going to open up the door for us so that we can visit him? (High Five turns off the TV.) High Five: Hey! Someone's at the door! Must be your friends! Derek: I'll get it! (Derek and High Five run to the door, with Derek opening it, revealing his friends, causing High Five to gulp.) High Five: So these are your friends? Derek: Yes, they are. They're friends, so you don't have to worry. High Five: Well, I'm still worried! Not about the fact that you have human friends, but something else instead. Derek (shocked): What!? High Five (shocked): Your friends might not believe that you actually have a real Skylander Partner in real life! Quick! I'll hide behind your back! *hides behind Derek's back* Derek: Okay! Sheesh! *turns his head towards his friends* Oh, hi there! Glad you all came to see me, eh? Simon: Of course, Derek! Jason: We're all packed up and ready to visit you! Anthony: We're going to have lots of fun together and... (notices High Five is behind Derek's back) Hey, that's unusual! (High Five is shocked at what he's hearing as Anthony is talking) A Skylander, High Five to be exact, seems to be adopted by a actual person! Katie: Yeah, right! Jason: Simon, do you think he could be his pet? Simon: I think so, Jason. *looks at Katie, Sky, and Anthony* Do you agree with me and him? Katie, Sky, and Anthony: Of course! Derek (confused): Umm, High Five is not really my pet. *normal* He's actually a Skylander from Skylands. However, a new evil High Five and the other Skylands residents have never seen before have whisked him and all the others to Earth in the form of Skylander Chargers! One in particular, the High Five Charger, was the one I found right by my house when I got home from school, and I activated it using my Skylander Charger Engerizer, which I also found, bringing High Five to the real world! Anthony: Whoa! For real!? Derek: Yeah, for real! Katie: (flirtish voice) Wow. That is great, Derek. High Five: Oh, someone has a crush on you, Derek. Derek: (to High Five) What? High Five: Nothing. Derek: (to High Five) Ok. Jason: Hey, did your pet just talk? Derek: Well, of course it did! But it's only because of a special kind of charger. Sky: What kind? Derek: Well, I'll show you. (gets his High Five charger and shows it to his friends) This is a Skylander Charger. A High Five Charger, to be exact. Simon: Wow! That's amazing! Derek: Of course! But that's not all! (to High Five) High Five, would you come out here for a minute? High Five: But Derek, my friends will laugh at you and won't... Derek: (whispering to High Five) Just do it! High Five: Alright! But only because you told me to. (Then he came out in front of him.) Derek: That's it! Now you're doing it. High Five: Hey! I think I'm starting to get the hang of it! *sees his friends, which causes him to become shocked* What!? Katie: Hey! Is that an actual Skylander? Jason: Of course, Katie! He's an actual Skylander! Katie: Alright, my friends. I believe all of you. Derek: Even me? Katie: *sighs* Yes, even you, Derek. High Five: Phew! I thought Derek's friends are going to call me and see me as a threat! But I'm sure glad they didn't! Simon: Incredible! I should take a photo of this! Derek: Cool... wait, what?! Simon: Well, at least if I have a camera with me, which I don't have with me right now. Derek: Oh, I see. *chuckles* Say, did you happen to find the same kind of Skylander Chargers as I did with the High Five Charger and the Skylander Charger Energizers? Anthony: Of course we did! Before we went to your house, we all saw the same Skylander Charger Energizers as yours at our houses! Katie: Yea! And there was a different Skylander Charger for us as well! *looks at High Five* Not including High Five, of course! Hig Five: Aw man. (Kenneaf, your turn.)